Secret Admirer
by mandaleigh6078
Summary: Harry gets a secret admirer who starts sending him letters during the summer before his 6th year and he can't figure out who it is. But when he does find out how will he react to her? HPGW PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Harry_

_I know you don't know who this is and maybe someday you hopefully will. I have wanted to talk to you for a very long time so now I am (well actually I am not talking to you but I am writing to you so good enough right?). I go to Hogwarts School also and I am a Gryffindor like you but I am in the fifth year this year and you will be in the sixth. You are the most amazing, most talented boy I have every known and I like you a lot, I am not saying all this stuff just because of all the dangerous amazing things you have done though our you life I am saying this because I know there is more to you than just the 'Boy Who Lived' I know you are more than just the boy who saved the Sorcerer's Stone more than just the boy who saved Ginny Weasley's life more than the boy who went through all those Triwizard challenges and also survived Voldemort coming back. I know that you are someone special and there is so much more to you and I want to find out what you are really like deep down inside. I hope that you want to find out more about me and if you do you can just send me a letter with the owl that gave you the letter from me he knows where to find me. Oh yeah I almost forgot Happy 16th Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Enchanted _

A black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead set the letter down on his desk in his very small room that once used to be his cousin Dudley's second room before he lived in this room he was stuck in the tiny cupboard under the stairs. This boy's name was Harry Potter. See Harry is a wizard and goes to a school called Hogwarts with other witches and wizards his age. When Harry was just a baby of one years old the most powerful wizard of all time Voldemort, known to most as You-Know-Who, came searching for him, then when he found him and his parents hiding out in a house he tried to kill him after killing both his mother and father but when Voldemort went to kill Harry with the dreadful killing curse it back fired and ended up taking his powers away. After that Voldemort disappeared and nobody knew where he was but no one really cared all they cared about was the fact that he was gone. From that day forward Harry was famous and was known as The Boy Who Lived to everyone in the wizarding world. He was their savor he made You-Know-Who go away. What they didn't know was that Harry was going to have to live with his aunt and uncle till he was 11 years old not knowing that he was one of the most famous wizards of all time he even thought that his parents had died in a car crash and that he was in the car at the time and all he came out of it was with the scar on his head, the scar that makes him famous because that was all that happened to him when Voldemort tried to kill him, until Hagrid, Hogwarts grounds keeper, come to give him his letter and told him the truth about his past, his parents, and about how famous he is.

Harry starred out his window into the darkness of night thinking about who this Enchanted person could be. He thought about all the people he knows at Hogwarts. There was Ron his very best friend with bright red hair who has 5 brothers and one lone sister and lives at the Burrow, Harry's favorite place in the world besides Hogwarts, but Harry knew that Ron would never send him such a letter unless it was some kind of joke because that would be just sick.

Then he thought about Hermione, Harry's other best friend who is muggle born, which means her parents aren't magical, and who has bushy brown hair but is the greatest witch of her time and Ron is completely in love with her.

Then he thought of Ginny, Ron's only sister, Harry knew that Ginny has always had a crush on him since they met on his first year at Hogwarts when he was trying to get through the barrier to get onto platform 9 ¾ but he didn't think that she would send him a secret admirer letter besides this bird didn't belong to any one of the Weasley's.

After that he thought of Cho Chang his first girlfriend and the girl he shared his first kiss with, she was always crying and if by some miracle she wasn't crying then she was some how comparing him to Cedric Diggory, the guy in Hufflepuff who was the other Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard tournament, the one that was supposed to be the only champion for Hogwarts but Madeye Moody (who was not the real Moody but was Barty Crouch's son who was working for Voldemort) bewitched the Goblet of Fire into thinking that there were supposed to be 4 champions instead of 3 and made sure that Harry's name came out of the Goblet and helped him along the way and then made the Triwizard Cup into a portkey to take him to a grave yard so the Voldemort could come back to full power and kill him but the plan back fired and Harry escaped but not before Voldemort was returned to full power. Cedric got killed by Wormtail, one of Voldemort's supporters known more as Death Eaters, when he and Harry both grabbed the Cup at the same time and were both transported to the graveyard. Cho probably didn't send him the letter or at least he hoped she didn't.

Harry thought and thought for at least and hour. He checked his watch and it was 4:28 a.m. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Enchanted _

_Thanks for the letter it was very kind. I was flattered. I am not sure if I have seen you before probably because I don't know you name. Well I have been trying to think of someone all night that might be you but I could think of no one. You seem really nice and I would love to keep in contact with you. And yes I am more than just 'The Boy Who Lived' I really hate being called that. I am sick and tired of where ever I go people stopping and staring at my scar sometimes I think that is all they care about is my scar it makes me mad. So have I ever seen you or talked to you before? Are you a girl? Well I really hope so because if you weren't I would be kind of grossed out. What do you like to do for fun? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What are they like? Do you have any pets? Do you have a best friend? What is he/she like? Sorry if I have been asking too many questions I just want to know stuff about you that's all and you can ask me as many questions as you like I don't mind. Maybe we can become really good friends. My friends haven't been writing much at all this summer. So I hope you write back._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry folded the parchment and wrote Enchanted on the front. He walked over to where the owl that came with Enchanted's letter was drinking from Hedwig's water bowl and tied the letter to his leg and gave him a treat. He carried the bird to the window and it flew off to where the sun was just now rising.

Once Harry could see the bird on longer he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. He never gets much sleep during the summer time because the only peace he really got was a night when the Dursley's were asleep. After about 10 minutes he opened up his eyes and pulled out a book from his bed side table about Quidditch that Ron had giving him for Christmas last year and started to read. He know that anytime soon he would hear the Dursley's getting up and going down stairs to make breakfast but of course they wouldn't make it they would be calling him down to make it for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

What Harry didn't know was miles away from where he was laying in a house that was held up by magic that looks like it was about to fall to the ground there was a girl with vivid fiery red hair that went down to her waist just received the letter that he had just written to the mysterious Enchanted. She took the letter off the owl's leg.

"Thanks Cherry," she said and handed the owl a treat.

She opened the letter and read what it said. Then, happy that Harry had accepted her invitation to keep in contact, she took out a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Harry_

_Wow I am really happy that you decided to keep writing to me. I am very sorry about how people always think of you as 'The Boy Who Lived' I would tell you that I know how you feel but I really don't. No one really notices me that much I am usually in my room all the time away from my family. Well to answer one of you questions I do have siblings and they are really annoying I sometimes wish that I was the only one but once in a while I am happy that I have them but that is really really rare. Yes I have talked to you before but you probably don't remember me. And I am a GIRL! My friends are really cool and they care about me a lot and I care about them a lot to my best friend is really smart and sometimes is really annoying but I love her to death I don't know what I would do with out her besides she comes in real handy when I am stuck on homework and stuff. I am sorry that your friends haven't been writing you very much I will write to you as much as you want I don't mind actually I really would love to write to you a lot more. Write me back soon!_

_Love,_

_Enchanted_

She folded up the piece of parchment and tied it on Cherry's leg and sent her through the window.

"Ginny dear time for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley called.

"Alright mum I will be down in a minute," Ginny called back.

* * *

_Sorry if this chappie was too short i will try and make the other ones longer. Hope you like it! PLZ REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this chappie is long enough since the last one was so short sorry about that agian!**

**Oh and i forgot I Don't Own Harry Potter...although i wish i could make up my own story as well as the fabulous J.K. Rowling!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Harry was just reading the new letter from Enchanted when another owl flew through the window and landed on his desk. Now this owl he knew it was Pig, Ron's owl that he got from Sirius after 3rd year. Harry opened the letter and found that it was from Ron.

_Hey Harry_

_Sorry mate for not writing you very much the last week I have been real busy Mum's got us cleaning the house like crazy I think she just stops cleaning until we come back from school in the summer time so we can clean. Anyway Mum says that you can come and spend the rest of the summer down here if you want which I know you wont want to do since you love your family down there so much NOT! So ask your retched aunt and uncle and get back to me if you can come we will be there at noon tomorrow! See you soon. Oh and Hermione is going to be coming tomorrow morning so she will come with us to get you._

_Ron_

_Yes_ Harry thought _I can now get out of this hell hole._ He ran down the steps to find the Dursley's sitting in the family room surrounding the TV watching some game show and stuffing their faces with ice cream.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said.

"What is it boy can't you see I am busy," Uncle Vernon replied.

"I just wanted to ask if I can go to my friend Ron's house for the rest of the summer, you know him and some of his family they were there when you picked me up from the train station and they came and got me last summer," Harry said crossing his fingers behind his back.

Uncle Vernon's face started to turn purple as he remembered last summer how that crazy red haired wizard family came busting through his fire place and how Dudley's tongue had blown up like a balloon. But he also thought of what they would do to him and his family if he didn't let Harry go with them. And that would mean a few more weeks out of the year that Harry wouldn't have to be living in his house.

"Fine," he said and turned back towards the TV screen and took a gigantic bite of his ice cream.

Harry ran up the stairs two by two till he got to his room and shut the door and quickly pulled out a spare piece of parchment.

_Hey Ron_

_The Dursley's said that I could go so I will see you tomorrow at noon. Um I am wondering how you will get here I think the best bet would be to apperate so no one sees you and so the Dursley's don't get all mad like last time. That is great the Hermione is going to come too. Just curious is Ginny coming too it doesn't really matter I was just wondering. So I will see you all tomorrow can't wait please hurry._

_Harry_

He tied the letter to Pigs leg and sent him out the window smiling and thinking about tomorrow when he gets to leave his aunt and uncle's for another year.Then he remembered that he still had to write a letter back to Enchanted and the the bird that came with the letter was getting antsy so he pulled out another peice of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Enchanted _

_I am sorry that no one really notices you I will notice you, you seem to be really nice and I am really happy that you a definitely a girl if you weren't I would be a little disgusted. I am sorry that you siblings are annoying I wouldn't know if how siblings really are since I have none myself but I do have a cousin who is horrible and so is his parents, my aunt and uncle, they treat me like I am dirt did you know that I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I have a friend just like that one that you described mine is really awesome and she means the world to me I guess she is sort of like my sister her name is Hermione. My other best friend is named Ron he is pretty cool and all but sometimes he gets a little annoying and when Hermione and Ron get into a fight I want to pull my ears off so I can't hear them they can go on and on for hours on end but I think they are totally in love with each other more than just friends. Well I am actually going to be going over to Ron's house tomorrow thank goodness so I can get out of this place I hate it here so that's where you can find me when you write back. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Now it was about 9:00 p.m. so Harry thought he might as well go to sleep so he won't be tired tomorrow we the Weasleys would come and get him and he could pack in the morning. So he laid down on his bed and quickly fell fast asleep.

Mean while at the Burrow Ginny had just gotten Harry's letter. After reading it she went downstairs to see if she could go with everyone to go pick up Harry. She found Ron sitting at the table reading a letter that Pig had just delivered.

"Hey Ron who's that from," She said?

"Oh it's from Harry we are going to go pick him up tomorrow at noon," Ron said looking up.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, hey do you want to come with I think he wants you to I don't know why but he does," said Ron.

"What? Yea of course I want to come," Ginny said a huge grin on her face. Obviously Ron didn't understand that Ginny still really liked Harry and that maybe, just maybe, that what he said in the letter might mean that Harry liked Ginny the same way. Ginny ran up the stairs to go pick out the best outfit she had to wear. She got up to her room and opened her closet and started to dig through her clothes to find something. It had to be something that made her really hot for Harry but nothing to over exaggerated so he didn't know she was dressing like that for him. Finally she found a pair of jeans that fit her nice and snuggly and a baby pink halter top that tied around her neck and around her lower back. Then she found her favorite pair of baby pink sandals with white polka dots on them. After she was satisfied with what she was going to wear she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning at 9:48 and got up really quickly because of how late he slept in he quickly got up and pulled on a dark pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Then he started putting all his belongings into his trunk. It took him about and hour just to find all his things and then try really hard to shut the trunks which was over filled with books, robes and muggle clothes, quills and parchment, photos, and letters. He picked up his Firebolt and laid it down on top of his trunk. He ran downstairs and the Dursley's were around the table eating pancakes with whipped cream on top and watching the TV that was over in the corner.

"Cereals in the cupboard," Aunt Petunia said when she saw him come in.

"Alright," Harry said and he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl and got the mike out of the fridge and poured it in then he grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table and took a bite.

"So when are the weasels going to get her," said Uncle Vernon?

"There names is Weasleys and they will be here about 30 minutes," said Harry looking up at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 already. When Aunt Petunia heard this she spit out the milk she was drinking and started coughing. Uncle Vernon came quickly over to her and started patting her on the back until she stopped.

"Did you say they would be here in 30 minutes," she breathed?

"Yes," Harry said.

"Oh my," Aunt Petunia said slowly.

"They better be here on time this time and they better not come barging through my fireplace," Uncle Vernon said as his face started to turn purple again at the mere thought of what happened last time.

Harry finished his cereal and went over to the sink.

"Do those dishes boy," said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir," said Harry as he turned on the water and put some soap on a sponge. There were a ton of dishes to do and the Dursley's just kept adding more as they got done with breakfast and Harry thought that he probably still be doing dishes by the time everyone got here.

At the Burrow everyone that was going was getting ready to apperate to Harry's house. Fred and George weren't coming because of the little incident that happened the last time they came.

"But dad he deserved it because of….." said Fred.

"The way he treats Harry," George finished.

"No boys you are going to stay here with your mother I don't want anything like last time to happen this time," said Mr. Weasley.

"But," Said Fred and George said together.

"NO buts about it you heard what you father said," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok Ron, Hermione, Ginny all of you grab onto my arms for side along apperation," Mr. Weasley instructed to the three teenagers. They all did what they were told and felt the weird feeling of being sucked into a tiny space.

Harry was just finished drying the last dish when there was a loud POP from the other room and Aunt Petunia's loud scream. Harry raced into the other room to see Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He looked Ginny straight in the eye and blushed and turned away right before Hermione had him in a bone crushing hug.

"OH Harry I have missed you," Hermione said and pulled away "how have you been."

"Alright, how about you," Harry replied.

"I am great," Hermione said.

"Hey mate," said Ron and came over and shook Harry's hand.

"Hey Ron," Harry said but wasn't paying much attention to Ron he was looking over at Ginny who was looking around the room with her head slightly tilted to the side.

_God she looks hot_ Harry thought. Then Harry looked over at Dudley and saw his mouth hanging half way open staring at Ginny.

"Hey Gin," Harry said walking over to her.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said with her head still tilted to the side. She just couldn't help it so she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a hug back. They stayed like that a little too long but when they pulled apart everyone was looking straight at them. Mr. Weasley and Hermione both had on wide smiles and Ron looked like he didn't know what to think. But the Dursley's had on an expression that said _Oh my god what kind of girl would want to like him_ but Dudley's look was that mixed with jealousy; obviously he thought that she looked hot also.

"So where is your stuff Harry," Mr. Weasley said breaking the silence that was pounding on all their ears.

"Err…Upstairs in my bed room," Harry replied.

"Ah I will go get it then," said Mr. Weasley and he left the room.

The Dursleys all sat down on the big couch while Harry sat on the love seat in the middle between Ginny and Hermione, which shocked the Dursleys even more, and Ron sat on the arm of the love seat next to Hermione. About 5 minutes later Mr. Weasley came down with Harry's trunk but it was now the size of a mouse.

"I shrunk you trunk down so you could fit it into you pocket Harry," Said Mr. Weasley and he handed it over to him and Harry stuck it into his pocket.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Ok so we should be going now say good bye Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Bye," said Harry to the Dursleys

"Bye," said Mr. Dursley with no effort what so ever to sound at least a little sincere.

"Ok kids grab on my arms and hold on tight," said Mr. Weasley. Ginny took his left arm and Ron took his right, then Hermione took hold of Ron's arm which mad them both blush a little, then instead of taking her arm, Harry took hold of Ginny's which made both of them also blush. The next thing they knew they were being sucked into what felt like a small space again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
